Recueil de Drabbles
by lulucie
Summary: Recueil d'histoires courtes, qui feront toujours moins de 1000 mots, le plus souvent moins de 500. Généralement McDanno mais d'autres personnages peuvent intervenir. Différents genre : angst, humour, hurt/comfort. R&R ! Je suis ouverte aux suggestions et aux défis ! Aujourd'hui : troisième drabble !
1. Drabble n1 : At Night

**Premier drabble d'une longue série à venir !**

**Celui ci, "At Night", est triste. Je sais, je sais, je vous avais promis quelque chose de plus joyeux... Mais même si écrire est un loisir, un plaisir ; c'est aussi un besoin pour moi. J'avais besoin de ça pour me libérer d'une sale journée... Alors je m'en suis prise à nos deux compères. Désolée ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous suivrez mes drabbles ! **

Il s'accroche aux draps aussi fort qu'il le peut. Replié sur lui-même, il ferme les paupières très fort en espérant que cela fera partir _son _image_._ _Il_ le hante. Partout où son regard se pose, il _le_ voit._ Steve_ l'observe en souriant. On dirait qu'il se moque de lui. On dirait qu'il est fier de voir son Danno si dévasté par son départ.

Daniel pleure, il crie, il crie si fort, son hurlement déchire la nuit. _Son_ prénom franchit ses lèvres, encore et encore. Il _le_ supplie de revenir pour lui, de venir le consoler, de venir combler le trou béant qui occupe sa vie depuis qu'_il_ est parti.

Mais Steve ne viendra pas. Il ne viendra plus. Un torrent de larmes coule sur les joues de Danny.

Il ne veut plus fermer les yeux. Il sait que dès l'instant où ses paupières seront closes, son cerveau ne cessera de lui rabâcher les images de _sa_ mort. Il sait qu'il reverra le teint livide de son amant. Il sait qu'il reverra le sang de Steve tâcher, de plus en plus, sa belle chemise blanche. Il sait qu'il reverra les yeux de son cher et tendre le supplier. Il sait qu'il reverra le sang de son homme couler entre ses mains. Il sait qu'il ressentira de nouveau toute l'impuissance qui l'avait submergé à ce moment précis ; que les mêmes larmes salées couleront le long de son visage.

Il sait qu'en fermant ses propres yeux, il reverrait ceux de Steve se fermer à jamais.

La nuit est toujours un moment délicat pour Daniel. C'est le moment où son compagnon lui manque le plus. Le lit double est devenu est lit simple. Daniel ne peut dormir, mais quand la fatigue l'atteint trop et que Morphée vient le chercher, il enlace l'oreiller qui appartenait à Steve pour trouver du réconfort dans le parfum du SEAL encore présent.

Il tient bon dès la levée du jour. Pour Grace. Pour Kono. Pour Chin. Il doit garder la tête haute et continue à faire son job comme il se doit. Pour Steve.

Et quand vient la nuit, alors, il s'autorise à se laisser aller. La nuit, personne n'est là pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Alors, la nuit, Daniel pleure la perte de celui qui faisait sa vie.

**Un avis ? **

**Merci à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser leurs impressions. **


	2. Drabble n2: Hawaii

**Hello ! Je voulais vous poster ça plus tôt mais je suis partie une semaine en vacances, je pensais avoir le wifi là-bas et en fait.. non x) **

**Cette fois ci c'est un drabble plutôt humoristique ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Danny fulminait _(pour changer tiens.. hum, pardon) _devant son SEAL préféré.

- Alors, qui avait raison, hein ?

- Non, c'est pas du tout ça, _tenta de répondre Steve avant que Danny ne le coupe._

Je t'avais bien dit que c'était dangereux d'y aller sans aucune protection, je t'avais prévenu ne le nie pas! Et encore une fois le grand Steve McGarrett s'est cru plus fort que tout le monde et a voulu faire son malin ! Tu sais quoi, j'ai bien envie de te laisser te débrouiller tout seul pour arranger ça. C'est pas à moi de te soigner, et on n'en serait pas là si tu m'avais écouté.

- Danno, s'il te plait !

- Non, pas de Danno qui tienne. Pas aujourd'hui.

- Je ne te demande pas grand chose !

- Non ! Tu te la mets toi même cette biafine dans le dos, bon courage !

- Non Danny me laisse pas comme ça enfin ! Danno !

Danny était déjà parti, non sans laisser s'échapper un petit rictus.

Mais le blond revint bien vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Steven_, _son sourire de charmeur sur le visage, s'approchait, crème à la main, de quelques filles en bikini. Il s'empressa de le rattraper, de l'embrasser fougueusement sous le regard jaloux des charmantes créatures, parce qu'après tout, c'était _son_ SEAL. Il fut donc chargé d'appliquer bien malgré lui la crème dans le dos de son ami tout en continuant de lui faire la morale.

_Depuis ce jour, Steven McGarrett ne s'exposa plus jamais sur les plages d'Hawaii, à la merci des dangereux rayons de soleil qui menaçaient de brûler sa peau à l'aide d'un joli coup de soleil, sans s'être généreusement appliqué de la crème solaire. _

**J'attends vos avis avec une grande impatience ! **


	3. Drabble n3: Protection

**Un nouveau petit drabble ! Très court, mais bon, j'espère avoir réussi mon effet :) **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise ! **

Ce fut le bruit dans la pièce qui lui fit comprendre que quelque chose n'était pas net. Il se releva doucement en prenant soin de ne alerter le blond à ses côtés, avant d'attraper son arme sur la table.

Steve laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité qui régnait afin de discerner un quelconque ennemi _(et aussi, surtout, pour ne pas se prendre le coin d'un meuble dans le petit orteil ; avouez le, même pour un SEAL, c'est la pire des tortures. Ou presque.)_. Soudain, son adversaire se déplaça et permit au brun de le repérer. Il agit prudemment, avança à petits pas et dans le plus grand silence.

Il se trouvait à présent derrière lui ; dégainant son arme, il asséna un coup rapide de journal au moustique qui s'écrasa sur le mur. Un léger grognement provenant du canapé se fit entendre, suivi d'un _«gnn..Steve?qu'estcequetufais..?»_. Pour toute réponse, Steve s'assit à ses côtés et laissa son compagnon se caler contre lui. «Je te protégeais». Parce qu'après tout, personne n'avait le trop de toucher son Danny pour lui faire du mal, pas même un moustique.

**Un avis ? Please ? :) **


End file.
